itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrek Lannister
Tyrek Lannister was the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and patriarch of the ruling House Lannister following the War of the Five Kings. He is the son of Tygett Lannister and Darlessa Marbrand. History War of the Five Kings Tyrek was, previous to the war, squired to King Robert I Baratheon alongside his cousin Lancel Lannister. Once the war began, Tyrek was betrothed to one Ermesande Hayford, the heir to the Hayford Lands, so their lands could fall under Lannister control. At the age of 1, Ermesande was married to Tyrek, who at the time was 13. Many of his squire counterparts enjoyed this, as they began calling him 'Wet Nurse'. After King's Landing is cut off from all outside supplies by the pretender Kings Renly and Stannis Baratheon, tensions rise in the capitol. Tyrek accompanies the royal party to the docks to say their goodbyes to Myrcella Baratheon, who was being sent to Dorne. On their return journey to the Red Keep, they are ambushed and Tyrek goes missing. Lannister men and the gold cloaks search for Tyrek or his corpse but had no such luck. Post War Tyrek had been taken by Varys during the riots, as he had vital information about the death of King Robert. Following the death of King Tommen and Aegon's siege of King's Landing, Varys came forth. At this time, Varys emerged from the Red Keep through use of the secret passageway. Sending letters out, Varys announced that Tyrek was alive and well and that he supported the true king of Westeros, Aegon. Before the eyes of men and gods, indeed, Tyrek was brought before them all. Tyrek revealed the truth behind Robert’s death, pointing to Lancel Lannister and Cersei. Declaring Martyn Lannister of a line unfit to rule, Aegon agreed to bestow the rights to rule House Lannister, the Westerlands, and Casterly Rock to Tyrek. War of The Rock After ruling the Westerlands for a little under a decade, Tyrek faced the most resistance in 308 AC when Martyn Lannister reemerged from the shadows. Martyn had gathered Westermen behind him and instigated a rebellion in his name, to win back 'what was rightfully his'. Tyrek called forth what men remained by his side and sent a raven to King Aegon, informing him of what was occurring. Many skirmishes and battles were fought over the course of the war, and eventually, Tyrek was made the victor, and his cousin, Martyn, was sent to the Wall. Afterwards Shortly after the conclusion of the war, Tyrek's wife, Ermesande, died of an illness. It affected Lord Tyrek deeply, and quickly became a weak ruler. He was fond of dance and books, but he never truly focused on governing his kingdom. This cause deep resentment in the eyes of those who had once opposed Tyrek's rule. In 338 AC, almost three decades after the death of his first wife, Tyrek married Joanna Crakehall in a marriage where every Westerland Lord attended. He had three children: Hyle, Ellyn, and Jason, in years 338, 339, and 342 AC. His rule was at his strongest, but it only truly lasted a few years. The supposed infertility of Joanna Crakehall in 345 AC sent his rule down a spiral towards oblivion, and in the year 353, bandits, hired by Tytos Kenning arose around the Westerlands. Tyrek set out to deal with them. In a short exchange near Oxcross, while resting, Tyrek was slain in the night. His son and heir, Hyle, managed to escape and rally the men of the Rock. However, Tyrek died, leaving Hyle as the Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Legacy Tyrek is remembered not as a kind or gentle lord. He is remembered as what a lord should strive not to be, as, through his actions, he ultimately caused the death of Hyle Lannister, the abdication of Jason, and the rise of Lady Ellyn Lannister. Quotes "Tyrek once described her as Ermesande come again, and was smitten immediately." - On Joanna Crakehall "While the reigns of Tyrek’s two sons lasted little more than a year, Tyrek’s lasted more than half a century, and during which he did almost irreparable damage to Westerlands. That is not to relieve his lords of the partial blame for what has happened, however it does shed some light upon those who share responsibility for the terrible events of these last three decades." -'' ''Maester Creysen Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Lore-Character